


Diam-Diam

by revabhipraya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Era, Drama, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kegiatan sesederhana mencuci piring pun jadi bermakna jika dilakukan berdua.





	Diam-Diam

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Setelah menyuruh Italy beristirahat di kamar, Austria meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Di rumahnya yang besar kini hanya tinggal tiga orang, dan jika Italy ia biarkan bersedih-sedih di kamar, maka hanya Hungary yang akan bekerja mengurus rumah sebesar ini.

Austria berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya, menyisir ruangan demi ruangan untuk mencari sosok perempuan itu. Hungary tidak ada di ruang piano, tidak ada di kamar tidur, tidak ada pula di ruang makan, maka perempuan itu seharusnya ada di―

"Austria-san? Sedang mencari apa?"

"Oh." Austria membalikkan badan. Ada Hungary di belakangnya ternyata, dengan membawa setumpuk piring kotor. "Mencarimu."

"Oh?" Hungary mengerjap, setengah bingung setengah kaget. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang apa sekarang?" tanya Austria tanpa lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan Hungary.

"Aku?" Hungary menunduk, menatap tumpukan piring yang dibawanya. "Mau mencuci piring."

"Akan kubantu."

"Eh? Tidak perlu, Austria-san," tolak Hungary lembut. "Ada Ita-chan yang dapat membantu―"

"Italy kusuruh istirahat karena suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik setelah berpisah dengan Kekaisaran Roma," potong Austria tegas. Pria itu menunduk. Diambilnya tumpukan piring yang dibawa Hungary sebelum kembali berkata, "Akan kubantu."

Tanpa bicara lagi, Austria membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Hungary bimbang sejenak, tapi pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah mengikuti Austria. Ditekankannya berkali-kali di dalam hati bahwa Austrialah yang mengajukan diri untuk membantu, bukan dia yang meminta.

Austria meletakkan tumpukan piring yang tadi dibawa Hungary di samping wastafel. Hungary menyalakan keran sambil menyiapkan sabun untuk mencuci piring-piring itu.

"Austria-san yang membilas piring-piringnya, ya," ucap Hungary sambil meraih satu piring dan mengusapnya dengan spons. "Aku yang akan menyabuni piring-piringnya."

"A-ah ...." Austria mengambil spons dan piring yang dipegang Hungary. "Aku saja yang menyabun."

Hungary mengangkat alisnya heran. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Austria menyingsingkan kedua lengan kemejanya sebelum mulai berkutat dengan tumpukan piring kotor di sampingnya. Diambilnya piring, satu demi satu, lalu diusapnya dengan spons yang telah diberi sabun. Hungary juga sama, diambilnya piring yang telah disabuni satu demi satu, lalu dibilasnya dengan air.

Diam-diam, Hungary menatap Austria. Selama ini sang gadis memang kerap mengenal Austria sebagai pribadi yang baik hati, namun bisa jadi tegas di saat-saat tertentu. Austria selalu baik padanya dan Italy meski tidak jarang juga ia menindas Italy karena kesalahan dalam pekerjaan. Namun, Hungary tahu diam-diam Austria masih peduli pada si pelayan kecil. Buktinya kini Austria memberi hari libur pada Italy.

Diam-diam Austria berpikir mengapa ia rela membantu Hungary hanya karena Italy libur kerja. Italy toh kontribusi kerjanya tidak pernah besar-besar amat, jadi Hungary sudah pasti terbiasa mengerjakan apa-apa sendirian. Mengapa Austria bersikeras membantu, ya?

Terus mereka melakukan bagian masing-masing sampai piring kotor di sisi Austria habis.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu pekerjaanku, Austria-san," ucap Hungary sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Jujur, gadis itu senang bisa bekerja bersama si pria.

"Ya, sama-sama," jawab Austria. Sebenarnya ia ingin melanjutkan dengan "kalau butuh bantuan lagi, panggil saja aku", tetapi karena ragu, Austria justru berkata, "Akan kubantu lagi jika aku bisa."

Rupanya diam-diam Austria juga senang bekerja bersama Hungary.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
